True Love withstands all
by twilighter2008
Summary: After Edward leaves bella,,,,,diffrent but read it anyway REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFULL!


_It'd been three months since Edward had left, Bella was alive, but she didn't want to be. Jacob had been helping her but there wasn't much he could do, all Bella could do was think about Edward, and why he had left._

I woke up again from another dream, about _him_.  
He was about to come back but...then my alarm went off. I rolled over lazily flicking off the blinking light.I sat up on my elbows and rubbed my eyes, they were wet,again. I streched and got outta bed. Walking past the mirror i took a double look, the bags didn't look so bad this morning,it looked like i didn't have black eyes for once. Three hours of sleep in two weeks was a record for me so far.  
Ever since Edward had left I had terrible utterly terrible nightmares. They began to take over me, Jacob said i looked like a zombie walking around the house, not knowing what i wanted to do. Since i wasn't much for eating lately i lost ten pounds. Jacob was worried and forced me to eat, Charlie started making mac and cheese every night to try and help but i only ate as much as i could stand. Jacob wished he could stay with me 24/7 but i had to go to school.  
That morning i slid into my baggy sweats and pulled on a sweatshirt.I wasn't much for trying to look perfect this morning. I just wanted to get the day over with. I walked downstairs quietly,Charlie met me at the bottom stair.  
"Going to school?"  
"Yep"  
"Please eat this, it might help"he gestured toward the pop-tart in his hands. i sighed taking it and taking a small bite to please him. The last thing i wanted was Charlie to worry that i was puking to loose weight or something. I walked out into the rain and started the truck. I looked behind me ..what was that? Had someone been standing there? I shook my head, probably just my mind. I hope.  
When i pulled into the parking lot i was immedately ambushed by Angela.  
"Oh Bella im so glad your here"  
"Um hi Ang."_Why is she talking like i'm going to run a mile with her._  
She grabbed my arm as soon as i set foot on the ground,and yanked me towards the school walking faster than i'd like to go at that moment.  
"Amber and Mike are at it again ,fighting about if your healthy or not."  
"Great.."  
We walked up to the mid yelling conversation by the front doors.  
"She's perfectly fine, shes just going through the stages...i mean after Edward moved."They both paused when she said his name, i walked in between them.  
"Why."was all i could ask them  
"We just think," Mike began before Amber cut him off with a deadly look."Mike,your going to make her feel terrible."she said acidly still looking at him as if she could set him ablaze.  
"Well _I_ think that you should get over Edward.I mean it's been three months Bella I dont think he's going to come back."  
"He could" i said after about five minutes of silence. "Bella! For gods sake look at what he's doing to you! You haven't slept a full night in weeks,you haven't been eating how skinny you've gotten!" He grabbed my bare arm and shook it violently.  
"Stop Mike"i muttered, trying to push back the water pushing against my lashes.  
Mike began yelling at me,inches from my face "Bella its the truth!"he grabbed my chin forcing me too look at his eyes."Bella he's destroying you in a way. Little by little,your dying." I was took back by what Mike had said, _destroying me?_ As the words sunk in Mike let me go and stood there slumping in his posture,his hands in his hoodie pocket. He looked at me as my eyes closed. "Don'..again."i muttered slowly making sure he understood how furious i was. He took a step towards me his body looked bigger than his slumping showed, the anger over took me and i pulled my arm back as far as i could and punched Mike in the eye as hard as i could.  
I heard everybody gasp but i ignored them,"Don't come near me ever again"i said slowly emphazing every word. I turned around and looked at my friends eyes,dis-belief filled with confusion at me. I shoved my way out of the circle and began running towards the trees. As soon as i was fifty yards behind the trees something tripped me,hard as stone it felt like at my ankle. I fell catching myself on my hands and knees on the dirty moist ground. I looked behind me trying to see what i triped over but gave up with all the water in my eyes seeing wasn't possible at the moment. I got up again leaving my bag on the ground,i didn't need it. I kept running and running till i found the exact spot i was looking for. The exact spot where Edward had shown me why he didn't go into the sunlight,because his skin glistened like millions of diamonds across his perfect flawless skin. I looked around as the tears ran down my eyes,i blinked furiously trying to see slightly. I couldn't take it anymore, i had kept this anger which had for some reason popped up thanks to Mike. I fell to my knees scratching at the ground until i found a good size rock and chucked it at the nearest tree,forming a dent in its moist trunk. It made me feel slightly better so i kept searching for rocks and flinging them at the same tree. After five minutes there was a five inch wide dent in the brown bark. I sat down on the stone and wrapped my arms around my knees, comfort was what i needed. Security,safety. But all that was with a person who i had no clue where had gone. Left me. I began to think of the day he finally stayed with me,the night we first kissed and he stayed,watching me sleep after i talked for an hour. More tears began to well up in my eyes,i blinked letting them roll down and stain my pants. Where had he gone to? Why had he left when he knew he was everything to me. As i cried in my own lap the atmosphere around me changed. It felt like i wasn't the only one there. Jacob? No Jake would have come and said something already. I raised my head slowly but saw nothing, "Who cares anymore" i whispered to myself. "Its not like theres anybody that would notice."  
"That's what i expected you to say."A familiar voice sounded from right beside me, I jumped falling off the stone and onto the cold ground again. I looked up and saw the small pixie shape of Alice. "Alice? What....what are you doing here?"I studdered. Alice smiled and overed her hand out towards me,I stared at it stupidly and then finally took it as she explained "Did you really think that I'd leave you with your wordrobe?" She smiled pulling me into a small hug then pulled away and wiped at my cheek,"Have you lost weight? Bella how much sleep have you been getting?"she asked worriedly looking at the bags under my eyes probably.I pulled away slowly holding her hands,"Not much since you, and ....Edward and the rest left. Nightmares keep me up alot" I mummered dragging my foot across the dirt. Alice gently squeezed at my hands,the cold made me look up at her smiling pixie face. She was smiling but still looked worried,not much of a suprise. "We came back Bella." she said with a smile in her voice. My eyes widened at the thought of all the Cullens standing in their huge house in the middle of the forest,smiling with their marble sking and flawless smiles. I imagined Edward standing there waiting. Alice's voice brought me back to reality as she continued to talk,"Edward and the rest of us couldn't stand Alaska anymore. Although I never saw much of Edward, he traveled alot. Brazil,Italy back here a couple times. I told him if he wanted to come back we'd go back.I couldn't stand being away from you as much as he couldn't. Jasper said that he had to calm Edward down more than usual while we were there,constantly worrying,sadness." Her eyes stayed on my eyes, as i listened intently. "Your _all_ back?"i asked when she finshed looking in her eyes for any sign of anything but truth."Yes Bella that means Edward too."she gently smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling myself as i looked down thinking again of his gold eyes. "Did he not want to see me?"i asked looking behind her for any sign of anybody else following her,"No i decided to come on my own. Edward's going crazy helping Jasper put things away. He'll be looking for you in three minutes. I was planning on taking you there with me after i found i decided to let you get your anger out on the tree before i intervened."She answered giggling gesturing towards the tree with her eyes. I smiled weakly, "People at school..."i said simply. "I saw,and Edward did too. You have no clue how angry he got when he saw your reaction in my mind. But pleased that you punched him." I stood up slowly my arms around my waist."Not one of my proudest moments."i rubbed my knuckles gently,they tingled still from the accident with Mike's eye. I wondered if he had a nice big black eye now. Alice stood too and hugged me,"Please come to the house. Everyone has been talking about you." "Wait,everyone?" i asked raising an eye brow. Alice giggled,"Yes silly. You forget you were part of the family. We still consider you to be family." I blushed slightly, thinking about Esme and Carlise, they had been so kind to me. Even Emmett and Jasper took me in and protected and played with me like a little sister. "Can we go now Alice?" I asked with a smile. Alice smiled back and i hoped on her back as she rocketed into the forest, we were at the house in what felt like seconds. I jumped off and caught my breathe. "Whew i forgot how much air that took out of my lungs." i wheezed. Alice laughed,"Sorry i forgot it's been a while since you had our piggy back ride." I laughed with her as we walked towards the front of the Cullen's massive garage. I could hear quiet talking, sounded like Carlise and somebody. "Emmett, Carlise, look who i found!" Alice's soprano voice carried through the garage as both Emmett and Carlise stopped talking and immedately looked at me smiling. "Bella!" Emmetts voice boomed, i found myself inwrapped in a bear hug. I laughed with what air i had, "Emmett i still have to breathe!" I wiggled as he dropped me back on the floor. I looked over laughing still and found Carlise opening his arms , "It's been too long Bella" he said quietly. I walked over and hugged him tightly. "Way too long Carlise, I've missed you" He pulled away his hands firm on my shoulders. "Far too long, you haven't been sleeping well, or eating much have 's wrong?" his medical side took over immedately seeing how skinny i had gotten. "Nightmares..." i whispered. "It'll be ok now Bella I can see it" Alice said giggleing in a dramatic genies voice. I smiled as i heard another voice entering the garage. "Bella!" Esme's comforting voice flitted through the room as she glided towards me. She wrapped me in a hug as she talking quietly, "Oh you dont know how happy i am too see you safe, but not so well" she said looking me over as she pulled away just like Carlise had done. "We can fix that" she smiled. I smiled but noticed that everyones face had gone to looking at something behind me. Esme's arms pulled away leaving me and walked back to stand by Carlise. "We'll give you a minute." she said quietly, and with that they were all gone. I took three steps forward."What?" I looked around, "What is she talking about?" i whispered to myself. "Bella." i heard the same velvet voice that i had been wanting for so long come from behind me. I slowly turned looking from the ground up, finding Edward standing closer than two feet behind me,gazing down at me. I gazed back into the warm gold. "Edward."i whispered. He didn't say anything, just gazing I watched as his eyes wandered up and down me once, taking me in at once. I heard him take in a deep breath,"I heard Alice's thought's as she was coming back."he said quietly still gazing at me, motionless. "Edward,I didn't think you were coming back." i said out of no where. Edward frowned,"I couldn't ,....stay away from you." I just stood there,silent. "Nothing felt right without you Bella," he continued not breaking the gaze. "You were all i thought, felt, smelled, tasted. I've never stopped loving you but i can't stay away. Alice told you i came back a few times. I'm not suprised that Jacob didn't tell you, we ran into each other once. I watched you sleep twice. I wanted to lay down with you like we used to so badly it burned." His hands turned into fists clenching tightly. I sighed and took his right hand tightly into mine, instantly it uncoiled and he wound his fingers between mine. "You should have would have been so comforting to me. I might have slept that night." i said staring at our hands, i didn't notice that i had water coming down my eyes until a drop fell onto the concrete. Edward's free hand found its self at my cheek,wiping at my eyes slowly and gently. I couldn't help my self and leaned into his felt so natural,so comforting. I sniffed trying to keep my voice even,"Edward i love you" his arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me into his chest as i laid my forehead against his shirt staining it slightly with my tears. I felt his hand lean ontop of mine, he burried his face into my hair as his hand stroked my back,rubbing it gently. "Oh Bella,I'm so sorry. I love you please stop crying. It was hard for me as it was for you, i just hope you haven't moved on from me." I pulled my face up looking into the gold again. It over took me as i tried to talk again."Why would i ever move on from the love of my life?"I asked smilied slightly as he raised one hand to wipe again at my eyes. I stood onto my tip toes wrapping my arms around his neck,"I will never stop loving you no matter what you do 've got my heart and i'm not going to ever take it from your don't leave me again please i can't stand it anymore,being away from you is like dying slowly more and more each day." His eyes tightened slightly at the word dying. "Never again love." Edward lowered his head to mine , i could taste his sweet breathe,as his lips finally touched mine. My grasp instantly tightened into his hair, i pulled my self closer to him not allowing an inch apart from us. I was thank ful he didn't pull away. His lips moved urgently but slowly against mine. He had needed this as much if not more than me. I had to break away to breath. He pulled away slowly gazing back at me he smiled gently as he pecked my lips one more time before i laid my head against his collarbone. I had my everything now, "Now you'll be able to get better again." he looked at my eyes deeply. "I've been having terrible 'll stop now that your here." i replied defiante, i slowly stroked at his cheek as i rocked back onto my heels. He chuckled gently,"Let's go inside so you can get something to eat love." "Worrying already?" i smiled. "I want you to get better love." he kissed my forehead gently as he wound one arm around my waist tightly. I sighed deeply as i leaned in against him walking towards the house. He opened the door for me as we entered the door. Everybody else was in the kitchen sitting,standing talking slightly. They all turned and smiled when they saw Edward and I walking together his arm still around my waist my arms incircled around his waist. I wasn't letting go now for anything in the world. Alice clapped happlily and bounced in her chair while Jasper's arms were around her shoulders, he nodded and smiled at me like he used to. Emmett walked in front of us, towering over me but i just laughed at him. He looked at me smiling then mock punched Edward's shoulder, i frowned i didn't want to see anybody else touch him but me for now. Even Emmett,"Nice kissing up Edward." he joked. Edward frowned,"Go three months without Rosalie then tell me if that was kissing up Emmett."he wrapped his other arm around me hugging me in place as he laid his head ontop of mine looking up at Emmett. He frowned and walked backwards around Rosalie, standing by the window. He hugged her gently and kissed her cheek,"Ok, maybe it wasn't kissing up."he said shortly leaning in towards Rosalie's neck. Rosalie smiled and patted his head looking at him lovingly. "Bella would you like something to eat?" Rosalie said suddenly looking up at me the same way she had just been looking at Emmett. I was taken back, she wants to help me? I studdered for a moment, "Umm,,, yeah actually I am." Feeling the emptiness in my stomach I looked towards Esme's smiling face. "Already have something for you honey." she smiled at me. I grinned and walked towards the counter filled with bar stools. Edward followed, not breaking out chain and pulled out a stool for me smiling. I sat down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders,imitating Jasper and Alice. Esme sat a bowl of cut chicken and salad in front of me grinning,"i didn't forget your favorite." "Thank you so much Esme!" I looked longly at the food. "Um Bella it's not plastic ,eat." Alice's voice echoed in the quiet room. Everyone laughed as i picked up the fork sitting next to the bowl and began to pick up the bowl, putting bite after bite into my mouth. Edward chuckled when i asked for more,he hugged my shoulders tightly as Esme filled my bowl again."I love you" he whispered in my ear kissing my neck gently. I gripped one of his hands and laughed quietly,his cold breath tickled,everyone else seemed to laugh a little too. Probably not as stiff as they were before. "Still the same ol Bella" Emmett said punching Edward again. I tried to glare at him but i couldn't stop staring into Edwards eyes, Edward seemed to ignore him and laid his head on my shoulder smiling at me. I felt my cheeks getting hot and looked down at the floor counting the speaks of color on the granite below our feet. Edward chuckled again,stroking my cheek "I've missed that blush." he whispered with a smile in his voice.


End file.
